SAND8, the eighth international workshop on Statistical Analysis of Neural Data, a series that began in 2002, will take place May 31-June 2, 2017, in Pittsburgh PA. The workshop is organized through the Center for the Neural Basis of Cognition, which is run jointly by Carnegie Mellon University and the University of Pittsburgh. The objectives of the workshop are to define important problems in neuronal data analysis and useful strategies for attacking them; foster communication between experimental neuroscientists and those trained in statistical and computational methods; and provide further dissemination of the findings presented at the workshop via a set of peer-reviewed articles. Other objectives are to encourage young researchers, including graduate students, to present their work; expose young researchers to important challenges and opportunities in this interdisciplinary domain, while providing a small meeting atmosphere to facilitate the interaction of young researchers with senior colleagues; and include as participants women, under-represented minorities and persons with disabilities who might benefit from the small workshop environment. The scientific lectures will be given by 9 keynote speakers, 6 panelists, 6 invited discussants, and 12 junior investigators. There will also be a poster session, where we anticipate more than 50 posters, an informal discussion session aimed at helping newcomers establish personal connections with senior researchers, and a lunch for women in computational neuroscience. All presenters will be encouraged to submit papers to the Journal of Computational Neuroscience.